Recruit Wanted
by Exotos135
Summary: A parody of the Spongebob Squarepants pilot "Help Wanted". Candace, having wished to join the O.W.C.A. ever since her childhood, finally get her chance when the organization is searching for their newest, human recruit. Will she succeed? Everything belongs to their owners.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

Jefferson County, Danville "6:59 A.M."

In a street close to Danville, A narrator was in a bench, seeing the beautiful city around him. As he started, the shots from Danville gradually changed to the house of Baljeet, Buford and Isabella.

"The city of Danville, so beautiful, isn't it?" said the man, starting to narrate this fic. "In this city lives one of my favorite characters."

Flynn-Fletcher House, Candace Room "7:00 A.M."

After the shots finally changed to the Flynn-Fletcher House, the view zoomed inside to Candace room. In the room, Candace and Perry were asleep while the man continued his narration.

"Candace Flynn-Fletcher." resumed the man. Before continuing the man changed to an annoyed tone. "Of course she's not one of the brothers you silly!"

When it finished, Candace clock alarm sounded and, unnafected by the annoying noise it made, Candace turned it off with a smile in her face. Candace then got off her bed and went and opened the closet, searching for her usual clothes.

"The big day has arrived, Perry." said Candace, throwing away some clothes while searching for her signature outfit.

"Gyurururu." said Perry.

After Candace founded and put on her signature clothes, she left her room and went to a training room close to the attic. The room had a sign saying I heart Training, a picture of Jeremy and a dart picture of Suzy. Candace grabbed and used her strength to lift a barbellt balanced by a cow/frog and hedgehog/fox bangoru dolls. Candace quickly catched her breath after lifting the barbell and throwing it on the ground, causing a squeak sound from the barbell.

"I'M READY, WORLD!" shouted Candace.

Candace left the house trough the main door and started to run trough the neighborhood to the O.W.C.A. headquarters. While she was running shouting "I'M READY FOR THE O.W.C.A.!" she passed Stacy's house, wich was being painted by Stacy.

"Go, Candace!" cheered Stacy.

Her brief pause and move of excitement caused the stair that Stacy was on to lose control and fall down to the floor, paint getting all over Stacy.

O.W.C.A's Headquarters "8:00 A.M."

Candace was beholding the O.W.C.A's headquarters in a street close to said headquarters.

"There it is, the highest and most important organization with the objective to be sure Danville is safe from the hands of evil." said Candace, her eyes widening once she noticed the recruit wanted on the door. "The O.W.C.A., with a 'Recruit Wanted' sign on the door. My dream of getting a chance to join this so important organization has finally come true! But how am I gonna make my entrance?"

Returning to normal, Candace started to think of what to do for her entrance to the O.W.C.A. "Now I know how i'll do this! I'll go inside there, i'll march straight to the boss of this place, demand the job and-" said Candace out loud, changing her tone from a confident one to the exact opposite before resuming. "Oh bust it, I can't do this!"

Candace started to run away from the O.W.C.A. and going back to her house while shouting "I can't do it!", stopping when she collided with Stacy.

"Hey, look who it is." said Stacy, helping her friend get up. "Where're you going little orange hood?"

"I was going back ho-" answered Candace before being interrupted.

"Oh no, you don't." interrupted Stacy, turning around and pushing Candace back to the street close to the headquarters. "You're going to that agency and get the job."

"Stacy, don't you see I can't do it?" asked Candace. "I'm not good enough yet!"

"Who's the girl that didn't gave up when she became attached to her boyfriend by the hip`for unknow reasons?" asked Stacy.

"I was." answered Candace. "But that-"

"Who's the ex-fireside girl level pre-drakaina that gained 50 patches in only one day?" asked Stacy.

"Me." answered Candace, starting to regain her confidence.

"Who, umm, who did..." said Stacy, contorting and grimacing while trying to think for a good third question "Umm...Oh! Who has always tried to bust her brothers even if she annoyed everybody?"

"Me!" answered a confident Candace.

"Who's ready?" asked Stacy.

"I am ready!" answered Candace.

"Who's ready!" asked Stacy again.

"I am ready!" answered Candace again.

"And for what?" asked Stacy, doing a backflip.

"FOR THE O.W.C.A.!" answered Candace doing a backflip.

Candace turned around and started to run towards the O.W.C.A., her friend Stacy waving her while she was running. While Candace was going to the O.W.C.A. shouting "I am ready! I am ready! Go Candace! Go Candace! Go Candace!", Carl was wiping of graffiti from the door, turning around on he heard Candace shouts.

"Oh no, it's that Candace girl again." said Carl in a completely deadpan tone. "What does she want now?"

Carl turned to the 'Recruit Wanted' sign and scramed while running inside the headquarters and going to an elevator. Once he arrived at Monogram's office, he went as fast as he could to Monogram's desk to warn him.

"Major Monogram! Major Monogram!" shouted Carl while running towards Monogram's desk, where Monogram was checking the ID's of the agents. Monogram stopped when an alarmed Carl appeared in front of him. "Major Monogram! Close the doors, I gotta tell you about something important!"

"Hello, O.W.C.A. headquarters!" shouted a female voice across the room. Carl and Monoram looked at the elevator where Carl came from and saw Candace standing there. "I've waited long enough for this opportunity and trained myself to exhaust to join this organization. And i'm ready for the responsability immediatly!"

As Candace walked to Monogram's desk, she tripped on a banana peal on the ground, causing her to go straight to a chain of destruction. After a lot of slapstick and a few destroyed gadgets, Candace finally arrived on the desk and got up.

"So, when do I start?" asked Candace, brushing off her injuries.

"Umm, I don't think this is the perfect job for you gal." said Monogram.

"Please give me an opportunity Mister Monogram!" begged Candace. "I can prove you I'm worth it. Just ask Carl, he'll tell you."

Carl and Monogram went to a corner nearby and Carl told Monogram a simple "No.", Monogram giving him a thumbs up. Monogram and Carl returned to Candace.

"Okay gal, i'll give you a test, and if you pass you'll officially be at the O.W.C.A crew, take out your notepad 'cause i'll only say it once." said Monogram, Candace taking out a notepad and a pencil out of nowhere. "I want you to build here, an multifunctional automatic blaster gadget with the elemental energy of fire, water, earth and lighting that can morph into a jetpack, and bring it quick!"

After taking all of those notes, Candace checked all of the information before receiving her beta O.W.C.A. ID with a big smile.

"You can count on me, sir!" said Candace before checking her notepad. "an multifunctional, automatic blaster gadget with the elemental energy of fire, water, earth and lighting that can morph into a jetpack, coming right up, sir!"

Candace left the room and went to the garage outside the headquarters, Monogram and Carl looked satisfied.

"We won't see that girl again." said Monogram.

"You're awesome sir." said Carl. "A multifunctional gadget?"

Carl and Monogram started to laugh in unison as Candace went inside the garage and as a large group of robots were marching straight to the headquarters. Back at Monogram's office, he stopped laughing once he heard footsteps coming from the headquarters.

"What's wrong sir?" asked Carl.

"I hear...footsteps...cold, monotone footsteps, along with voices with a happy robotic monotone, walking with a monotone tone as if... they were mechanical footsteps." said Monogram before realizing what were approaching them. "Robots..."

"What?" asked Carl.

"ROBOTS!" answered Monogram as robots appeared trough the elevator.

Monogram and Carl throwed all the stuff they could to slow down the robots, once Carl was close to a stair that went to the next floor, he and Monogram quickly took it as more robots started to multiply in amount.

The robots were like a giant, raging sea as Monogram and Carl thought it was the end for them. "Where's Agent P?" asked Monogram, finally wondering why he hasn't appeared yet. "We let him take the day off." answered Carl, making the situation even worse.

"It was honor to meet you Major Monogram." said Carl as he hugged Monogram in fear.

"It was a honor too!" said Monogram, returning the hug in fear.

"Permission for epic introduction, sir!" shouted a female voice from the ceiling.

"Do it!" ordered Monogram. "Huh?"

Monogram and Carl separated as they saw in amazement Candace arriving, shouting "Dadadadadada-dadada-dadada-dadadada-dada-daaaaaaa!" with a jetpack on her back and a megaphone in her hand.

"Someone ordered a Mega-zerodrone?" asked Candace, taking off her jetpack wich transformed into a blaster gadget.

"She made it!" said Carl and Monogram in unison and amazement.

"Awesome isn't it?" asked Candace.

Candace saw that Monogram was pointing down, where a sea of robots was beneath her. Candace looked down and remembered her jetpack transformed into her blaster gadget, Candace feel down to the sea.

However, as soon as she landed on the sea, Candace activated her gadget and started to destroy mayority of the robots with it. After 5 minutes or so, the floor was filled with robots parts and close to Monogram was a minecart filled with said robot parts.

"That was the greatest demostration of robot destruction that I've ever seen performed by a human!" cheered Monogram. "You're officially contracted!"

Monogram gave Candace her official O.W.C.A. ID, causing Carl to open his mouth in shock and Candace to jump in glee.

"Three hip hips for our new recruit!" shouted Monogram. "Hip hip!"

"Hooray, umm sir-" said Carl.

"Hip hip!" interrupted Monogram.

"Hooray, sir-" said Carl.

"Hip hip!" interrupted Monogram again.

"Hooray, sir I wanna-" said Carl.

"I'll go and register these robot pieces." interrupted Monogram as he carried

Just in that moment, Stacy arrived trough the elevator.

"Hello, O.W.C.A crew!" greeted Stacy.

"What do you wanna buy Stacy?" asked Carl.

"One jetpack please." answered Stacy.

After hearing that, Candace put on a serious look on her face and went behind the walls where Carl was. After a while, a jetpack broke out of the wall and went flying straight to Stacy, flying her out of the headquarters trough the ceiling. After that, breaking and crashing noises were heard from the top level.

"Major Monogram, major Monogram! Come here and see your new recruit!" called Carl.


End file.
